Our Training Sessions
by XJayRose
Summary: Samus has been waking up in the middle of the night daily to train for an hour, not knowing she's been waking up another person. What happens when Ike wants to join in on her little training sessions? R&R's super appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Our Training Sessions

* * *

"Who keeps walking past the door every night at two in the morning?"

Ike tossed and turned angrily in his bed, mumbling to himself. Because he's such a light sleeper, Ike always managed to wake up to even the softest footsteps outside his door. Every night for the past few weeks, someone had been passing by his room door. He hasn't got the slightest clue as to who it is. Done having someone disturb his slumber, Ike trudged out of his bed and left the room, following the noise of the footsteps. _They seem to be going towards the training arena, _Ike observed. Tiptoeing down the hall, careful not to disturb anyone, he made his way to the entrance of the arena. Peering through the doorway, Ike noticed a long, slender body getting ready to train and work out with some of the weights. The body wore a familiar blue, skin tight jumpsuit, and as Ike moved up to see her visibly high ponytail, he noticed Samus.

"What the Hell have you been doing here at two o'clock in the morning?"

Upon hearing a familiar voice, Samus jumped and turned to look at him, obviously annoyed by his presence. "Were you stalking me?"

"You didn't answer the question."

"Why does it concern you?"

"Well you've been waking me up repetitively, so I should hear a good excuse for it," Ike replied, smirking at his quick and smart comeback.

Scowling, Samus put down the weights. "I train for about an hour early in the morning."

"Why at two?"

"Why are you still here?"

Ike laughed, enjoying the moment. He always loved to mess with her, and whenever he had the opportunity, he would seize it. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll go back. Try not to wake me up again, alright?"

"Don't tell me what to do, Ike."

* * *

Samus woke up to the sound of her obnoxious alarm clock, which was Peach's bickering and whining. "Sammie, wake up! It's 8:00 AM already!

"I swear Peach, if you keep doing this every morning…"

"Samus, I think it would be wise to wake up," Zelda, her other roommate, chipped in. "I know it's early, but Master Hand made a little breakfast buffet for us down in the Smash hall."

"Yeah Sammie! Let's go I don't want to be late!"

With one last grunt Samus rolled out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. For some odd reason, she was unusually tired. Ike's unnecessary visit threw her workout time off. She looked in the mirror and rolled her eyes. She splashed cool water onto her complexion to wake herself up and quickly brushed her teeth. After, Samus slipped her usual blue jumpsuit on and left the bathroom, still in the process of tying her long golden hair up.

"Alright, let's go!" Peach skipped to the door in her usual optimistic mood and literally flew down the stairs.

Samus and Zelda walked side by side. Zelda was one of Samus's only close friends. She was also close with Peach, but Peach's attitude was so dreadful sometimes that Samus wished she went back to Mushroom Kingdom. Downstairs, a mob of people were talking and socializing in the gathering hall. Because she was rather uncomfortable in larger crowds, Samus broke away from Zelda and went to snatch some food before heading to the barren living room. Getting in the fast moving line for the buffet, she grabbed a small portion of eggs and bacon, along with a peeled orange and apple juice. Breaking away from the mass of bodies, Samus headed towards to the living room.

"Fancy seeing you this morning."

"Ike? Why are you in here?" Just like that, her precious morning crumbled. "Shouldn't you be with Marth or Link?"

He responded with his familiar chuckle, something Samus loathed. "I wanted to have some alone time, but I guess that's over now that you're here."

"Great, you're alone time's over. Now get out."

"But why? I mean, I was here first."

"I want to eat in peace."

"You won't even know I'm here." Ike kicked his feet up, placed them onto the table and smiled, revealing his shiny white teeth.

Defeated yet again, Samus reluctantly sat down and began eating her meal in the awkward silence. _Why did he always have to bother me? Only me…_

"How was your little workout?"

"I thought you were pretending to not be here."

He shrugged and smirked. "I guess I just wanted to break the silence. So, you always train that early in the morning? Maybe I should join you tonight."

Samus stopped eating and dropped her fork. "Oh no, you're not doing that. My morning workouts are one of the only moments I have to myself. I don't need anyone ruining it, especially you."

"Why not? Don't you get lonely? Maybe you'll like the idea of a little training partner."

"Oh trust me, I won't."

"I'll see you tonight then, Samus?" He got up and left then room without hearing a response to his question. Samus groaned and got up to throw away her food.

"I've lost my appetite…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ike sat in the lounge room, polishing his heavy two handed sword. Next to him were Link and Marth. The two were playing video games, and the familiar narrator from Super Smash Brother's Brawl rang out through the speakers as they started a new stage. Link, taking a bit too much pride in the fact that he could kick ass digitally, chose himself as his fighter. Marth, a bit more modest, decided to pick Donkey Kong.

"3…2…1…Go!"

Marth was the first to attack, slamming the wii remote's buttons down in an order that looked random, but dealt a hefty amount of damage on Link. Already, Marth tried throwing Link into the corner of the stage, aiming to get one of his stocks easily removed.

"Really? You're going to play like that, Marth?"

"There's nothing in the rules that goes against it!"

Link threw in swift combos and smash attacks, refusing to stop even for a second, fearing Marth might somehow make it out of the damage he was being dealt.

"Hey" Marth shouted, "Let me actually play the game!"

"You are playing, you're just horrible at it."

"You're the one spamming me!"

"Do you even know what spamming is?"

Out of nowhere, Ike stormed out of the room, clutching his weapon. "You two fight like a married couple!"

The two brawlers sat silent for a few moments, oblivious to their chattering and whining. "Who shit in his cereal?"

Finally away from Marth and Link, Ike sighed and checked the time. Eleven already? What had he been up to all day? He stared out the huge glass window in front of him that almost grew to the ceiling and noticed the colorless lawn that lay in its place. All of a sudden, a smirk appeared on his face. The training session; something he'd been actually looking forward to for once. Eager to get enough sleep, Ike headed up the stairs and into his dorm.

* * *

Samus got up at the familiar buzzing of her alarm. She quickly shut it off, careful not to wake Peach or Zelda and looked at the clock. It read 1:45AM. She tossed and turned in her oh so comfortable and tempting bed. _Maybe I should take a break today; after all, my bed seems way more appealing than having to see Ike at two in the morning…_ The idea of seeing and speaking to Ike gave her a weird sensation in her stomach, something she wasn't used to and she didn't like it. Reluctantly sitting up, Samus knew taking even one day off would cause her to feel out of shape and uncomfortable. She got up and put her familiar skintight jumpsuit on, tied her hair into a clean and crisp high ponytail and rinsed her face and brushed her teeth. She tiptoed out into the hall, softly closing the rather squeaky door behind her and headed towards the training arena. Luckily, the lights were off. _Hah, I guess he couldn't wake up, perfect._ She walked through the doorway and flashed the lights on.

Sitting on the bench directly across from Samus was Ike. "Took you long enough," he flashed his signature grin. "Good morning."

The spark of optimism Samus rarely felt instantly blew away into thin air. "You actually came… What a disappointment. Whatever, here are the rules: Don't bother me while I'm training, working out, or whatever it is I'm doing, and don't touch the equipment I use."

Ike shook his head, chuckling at her demands and stood up. "Whatever you say."

Samus watched as he walked to the other side of the room and picked a few weights. She proceeded to her side and stretched, thoughts filling her mind left and right. Maybe his intention was to actually train; maybe he won't really bother me. After all, he does seem like he works a lot. Samus turned over and looked at her visitor. He was working his arms, curling dumbbells and alternating each arm. He brought his sword along with him; probably going to enter the portal to practice with the alloys in Multi-Man Brawl. _Well, I guess that's off my list for tonight…_

The next hour flew by quickly. Samus was surprised; he actually minded his own business. Maybe the idea wasn't so bad. After all, she did feel a bit motivated to secretly try harder and show off, and that meant she was working her body more which was always a good thing. Ike was also finishing up. He destroyed quite a few punching bags and dummies; she had to admit it was impressive. Samus grabbed her stuff and began to head out the door

"Hey, don't leave without saying goodbye first." Ike was behind her, swinging his sword over his shoulder. "It's a tad rude, don't you think?"

"It's not like I'll never see you again." Samus scoffed.

He smirked and shouldered past her. "I'll see you tomorrow, same time."

"We didn't agree-"

Ike closed his door, leaving her alone in the hallway.

* * *

**I wrote chapters 2-4 when I was half awake at 2 in the morning, bare with me! xD **

**Hope you like it so far! I promise more IkexSamus appears in later chapters.**

**-XJay**


	3. Chapter 3

"Time to wake up, Sammy!"

_Go away Peach..._

"Sammy!"

_I am not waking up, Princess._

"Sammy?"

_Nice voice crack._

"SAMMY PLEASE."

_Oh for the love of-_

"Peach, let her rest up. For some reason she was up even after she came back at three. I woke up for a glass of water and she couldn't sleep."

"Well maybe she shouldn't train so early!"

It's true, she did have trouble sleeping. Her thoughts kept her up for another hour shortly after laying back down again in her bed. _Why does Ike even want to tag along? Who would want to wake up in the middle of the night, only to go back an hour later, sore and bummed out?_ Samus was so accustomed to the peculiar routine because she's been doing it for so long, even before moving into the Smash Mansion.

Wrapped up in her thoughts yet again, Samus didn't notice the two Princesses leave. She sat up and was welcomed by an empty- which was a big relief- room. She removed the blanket from her body and pressed her feet against the cold floor. The clock read 10:00AM, surprised Peach didn't try to wake her up any earlier. Samus stood up and-

Clenching her teeth, she immediately fell back down into the bed. A sharp, sore pain struck through her back and spine. It felt like someone took a watermelon and chucked it at the small of her back. Samus lay back down and literally began rolling around in pain. What did she do wrong? Why does it feel like someone has been kicking her back all night long?

It hit her. She forgot to stretch after her session. Samus always had the tendency of stretching before AND after her regular workouts to reduce the risk of feeling any pain and soreness so she could be the best of the best. For some reason she had forgotten to do it when she was finished.

"This'll mess up my whole routine… No, no it won't. It'll pass. I won't let it bother me. Walk it off, Samus. You're a Bounty Huntress. A little soreness won't stop you…"

She struggled to stand up but managed to do so. She quickly hopped in the shower, hoping the warm water running down her back will soothe her, but it did little to no help for her. She immediately changed and brushed her teeth and began her oh so long journey down one flight of stairs into the kitchen.

"My goodness, Sammy! It's already noon! Sleeping that long isn't healthy!"

"Princess, leave Samus be. I'm sure she has a good reason." Marth's soft voice cut Peach off.

"It's still not right, Marthy!"

He gave Samus an "I'm sorry" look and gently took Peach's hand and led her away. She could hear her voice whining as he dragged her to a nearby table.

Samus got in line and held her hand casually on the side of her hip, trying to hold herself up. Why did she work so hard last night? Regretful, Samus took on of the pre-maid breakfast sandwiches and quickly got out of the line. She knew that if she sat down, she'd struggle to get back up, so she resorted herself to eating upright.

"Why don't you come sit with me?"

Ike's voice caused Samus to jump, almost dropping her food and earning a smile from Ike.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem very comfortable."

"I'm fine."

"I mean, why would you be standing?"

"Ike, for the last time. I'm okay."

He gave her a look full of obvious doubt.

"Is something funny?"

"You're literally holding your upper body up by the hips," He looked at her, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "Were you trying to impress me last night by working so hard?"

"You know what, I'm going to go eat in my room." Samus walked away, not waiting for a response from Ike. Samus hated it when he made direct eye contact. He was the only person she ever knew who could make her feel uneasy through a pair of eyes. She walked passed Pikachu and tossed him her food. Samus instead went straight to the bathroom and began filling the tub with water. Maybe a bit of hot water would help her..


	4. Chapter 4

1:45A.M.

Her back was still sore. It was bearable, but still a bit stiff. Samus sat up, feeling a bit tangled up but not enough to roll around in pain. She held onto a slower pace today and went through her early morning routine and headed out the door. The light was on this time, which definitely proved Ike was in there. _Damn,_ she thought,_ I need to start showing up earlier._

"How is your back?" Instead of a simple hello, Ike asked Samus a question she wasn't expecting.

"There's nothing wrong with my back, Ike."

"I don't know, you seemed like you were in pain before," he got up and smiled. "Well, hopefully it's all gone now. You won't be able to keep up with me if you're having problems."

"Keep up with YOU?"

Ike headed to his side of the gym and began his routine without responding to her remark. He was so hard to read. Sometimes Ike would tease Samus- which she didn't like- and other times he would walk away smirking or rolling his eyes without fighting back. _Typical swordsmen.._ Samus began her stretch and eased off a little on her back. Even though stretching helps, it still felt too painful to strain. She stretched out her legs and calves, once again looking in Ike's direction.

He was watching her. The two met eye contact for a split second. Samus could've sworn she saw a bit of a worried look in his eyes, but it left the millisecond she peaked. This made her a bit irritated. _Worry? What is there to worry about? I'm strong- a stupid little inch of pain won't do anything to me._ To prove to him that she was perfectly fine, she began doing intense exercises and combos against the dummies. It felt good to move her body around freely. Maybe that's what she needed, a bit more exercise to help her get back into the set of things. She was moving on to her third target when a small ounce of pain started seeping back into the small of her back. Samus ignored it and continued to train. The pain she feels in her brawl matches are twice as bad- Of course, it all goes away as soon as you leave the stage, like nothing even happened...

She started clenching her fists, feeling the familiar shock seep in. Ignoring it, Samus kept moving freely. The pain started getting worse; to the point where she could barely swivel her body around. Samus finally gave up. The feeling in her back was starting to anger her, for she couldn't work as hard as she normally does with the devil constantly breathing over her spine. Maybe she could just sit down for a little. Just five minutes. Ike won't notice a thing. Samus slowly lowered herself to the ground and sat down, sticking her legs out to the side and resting on her left hip. The floor was hard and cold and uncomfortable.

"What's the matter Samus?"

_Dammit._ "I'm just taking a break."

"In the middle of the arena? Why don't you get up and go sit on the bench?"

"I prefer to stay here."

"I want to use this side, so it's best you move."

"No."

"And why not?"

_Is he serious? Is he actually going to keep playing this game?_

"Samus?"

"I can't." She mumbled.

"What's that?"

"I can't dammit!"

He smiled, satisfied with himself. Of course, she thought. However, his smile faded and he frowned a bit and began taking off his cape.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He laid the cape out on the floor, like a beach towel or yoga mat. "Move onto the cap and lay down on your stomach."

"I don't want to."

"Do you want that back problem to last another week?"

Oh, he had a point. Reluctantly and slowly, Samus lay down on his cape, which was surprisingly soft, despite it being very thin. She was a bit on edge; she didn't like to be touched, even if it was Peach poking her shoulder. Samus had her own personal bubble, and people had a better chance of survival if they ventured away from it.

"Ike, for the last t-"

She was cut off by the feeling of his hands massaging her back and neck. He rubbed his hands in circular motions and rubbed her neck and shoulders. Samus' face started to blush immensely. She swore it was the color of his cape and was thankful for the fact that he couldn't see. She buried her face into the cape and let him continue. The little unknown feeling she'd get when she'd talk to Ike was back, and it was worse than before. It felt like she had little butterflies swarming around in the pit of her stomach.

Ike continued and was slowly moving up and down her back. As he continued moving his hands, he heard Samus let out a faint giggle that was barely audible, earning a smile from Ike. "What's the matter?"

Samus turned even redder; something she didn't think was possible. "Noth-"

Ike repeated the same gesture, earning another laugh from Samus.

"Don't do that!"

He began moving his hands again and spoke softly. "I've never heard you laugh before Samus. You should do it more often, it's adorable."

"I'm not adorable!"

Ike continued his massage. He rubbed his palm and knuckles repeatedly against her back in swaying motions. Every now and then he would rub his fingers deep into her spine to help remove the knots she was feeling. Samus was surprised at how well he was doing. _How could a swordsman be so gentle?_

A little over twenty minutes has passed, and Samus' breathing started to slow down. She seemed like she was tired and relaxed. He smiled warmly and moved her hair away from her neck. He carefully moved the collar of her suit away- but just enough to see more of her bare neck. Just like that, Samus lost her sense of relaxation and lay stiff, confused with what he was doing.

"Relax, Samus." Ike bent over her and softly brushed his lips over the crease of her neck. She jumped, earning a small chuckle from Ike. He continued to kiss her neck and began leading a trail up to her cheek. Ike moved her head a bit to face him and continued his trail towards her lips. Less than an inch away, Ike changed course and began going back down her neck again, teasing her.

She thought her face couldn't get any more red, but she was wrong. The feeling in her stomach was beyond what she could've described before. _Why do I feel like this?_ Samus kept herself from making an embarrassing squeak or anything that would make him laugh at her again. She couldn't understand what she was feeling. It was a warm but exciting feeling. It was a calm but hectic feeling. It was a feeling that she couldn't quite comprehend. She actually wanted him to kiss her.

Soon enough, Samus began to feel more than comfortable in his grasp and began to doze off. The soft and soothing feeling of Ike kissing and massaging her made her muscles relax and fill her with fatigue. He immediately noticed this and the corners of his lips edged up to form his signature smile. Ike put his arms under Samus and the cape and scooped her up carefully into his arms. He strolled to her dorm, watching as her hair bounced with every step he took. He carried her into her dorm, leaving his sword and her plasma pistol behind. Careful not to wake the two royal females, he quietly put her down onto her bed, the cape wrapped around her body. Her lips were the slightest bit parted and her face was still a soft rose color. Ike stood the for a few moments, watching her stomach rise and fall with every breath she took. She curled in the cape and rolled over, her back facing him. He gave her one last glance and fixed the color of her suit. Ike closed the door to her room and headed back down to grab their equipment and turn off the lights. He turned to his dorm and stepped in. The clock read 4:45 AM.

* * *

**So, Should I continue this? I don't know if people like it so far. xD**

**R&R's please!**

**-XJay**


	5. Chapter 5

Samus rolled over in her bed, comfortable and content. She opened her eyes and noticed it was almost 8:00 AM. For once, she was actually able to fall into a deep, welcoming slumber. Her back wasn't aching, and her eyelids weren't drooping. She peered over at Peach's bed and saw that she was still fast asleep, which was peculiar, and same with Zelda. Almost at once, Samus felt a warm, familiar feeling, and breathed in a bit of male cologne.

Ike's cape was wrapped snug around her body.

She sat up, shocked; and then it hit her.

Samus remembered exactly what events had happened last night. She fell down because of her sore back, and Ike came over to massage her.

She began to turn a deep shade of red as she remembered some more of what happened.

As she was getting comfortable in Ike's presence, he decided to bend down and continuously kiss her. In doing so, Samus jumped and of course, Ike continued.

He kept at it until she fell asleep.

Samus angrily hit her pillow, "Oh, why did I let that happen?!" She accidentally raised her voice, earning a shift from Peach's bed. In sheer panic, Samus shoved the cape under her pillow and covered her body with her own blanket, hoping Peach wouldn't wake up.

"Sammy, was that you? Well, good morning!"

_…Damn._ "I was thinking aloud."

"And you're awake early too," She jumped up and ran to Zelda, pulling the cover off her body. "Wake up! Time for some breakfast!"

Zelda murmured, but nonetheless sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Samus sat up and got out of her bed, "I'm going to take a shower- Don't wait up for me. I'll meet you in the mess hall."

Peach seemed a bit reluctant. "Promise, Sammy?"

"Fine."

Her eyes grew wide and she pressed her hands together, "say it!"

Samus sighed, "I promise." She hated when Peach made her signature puppy dog face. No matter how many things Samus could reject, that was most certainly not one of them. It usually got her into deep trouble, like the time she ended up being Peach's dress-up doll. Samus opened the door of the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and leaned against it, her mind scattered all over the floor. She looked down at her feet and then back up again and shut her eyelids tight. Why did Ike do what he did? And why did she yet again have that weird sensation in her stomach? It felt like a million tiny butterflies fluttering around, confused and excitedly bumping into each other. What was that feeling?

It was a pain in the ass.

Samus took her time undressing and turned the knob of the shower's faucet. She put her arm in the shower- waiting for the water to reach a soothing temperature- and stepped in. Her hair quickly filled with water and she began scrubbing at her scalp with the shampoo. Her thoughts began to race yet again.

_Is he going to be at breakfast?_

She rinsed her hair off.

_Of course he is!_

She began applying conditioner.

_What do I do when I see him?_

She washed all the soap out.

_Can I avoid him in any way?_

She rinsed her whole body off, and turned the shower off. Samus wrapped the wool towel around her and stepped out. She looked at the fogged up mirror, wiped it off, and stared at her complexion.

_I am a Bounty Huntress! I'm the most feared being in the galaxy! And what is he? He's just a plain old swordsman! What am I so worried about?_

With a newfound confidence boost, Samus changed into her clean pair of clothes and pulled her hair up. She brushed her teeth and opened the bathroom door, steam filling the small dorm. Peach and Zelda were gone, and Samus went to the door. She took one last deep breath and opened it, walking down the hall.

* * *

For some reason, breakfast was more hectic than usual today. Samus entered the room, a bit caught off guard. She looked around and noticed Ike sitting in the east side of the room, his feet on the table, arms folded, and eyes closed- but he wasn't asleep. He was wearing another one of his capes, this one a bit darker red. It could have been mistaken for black from afar. She stood straight and walked over to where the food was and took an apple.

She heard the noise of his gear clank around just a tad as he removed his legs from the table. Samus continued what she was doing but quickly looked over her shoulder, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Ike was looking at her, and when he caught her eye, his lips moved up into a soft smile.

Samus immediately took a bite of the apple and rushed out of the cafeteria and into the peaceful living room. She slumped down into the couch. Sighing with relief, Samus resumed eating her apple. Maybe Ike didn't see her run off?

"You know, I was sort of expecting a 'good morning.'"

She looked up and was welcomed by Ike leaning in the doorway, looking down at her.

"Sorry. Didn't see you."

Ike looked amused. "We made eye contact."

She merely bit into her apple. Ike walked into the room and sat down in the couch facing Samus.

He rested his chin in his palm. "How is your back?"

Samus coughed shortly, almost choking on her breakfast. "…It's fine."

"Does that mean you'll join me tonight again?"

"Excuse me? You're the one that's going to be joining ME!"

Ike smirked, more amusement twinkling in his eyes. "It's a plan then."

"That's not what I meant-"

He stood up and took her apple, bit into it, and started to walk out the room.

"Wait!" Samus sat up but then lost her composure before continuing and started to mumble. "What do I do with your cape?"

"Keep it." He smiled and left.

* * *

**I promise next chapter will be better.. D; It's midnight, okay? **

**Please R&R!**

**I hate enforcing this, but I would really love to hear what you all have to say! So I'll continue if I get at least 3-5 R&R's!**

**-XJay**


	6. Chapter 6

"Peach, go back to bed." Samus got up for her daily training session not long ago, and to her surprise Peach woke up as well.

However, Peach seemed a bit frustrated herself. "Why do you always have to go? I mean, what's so important about training every day? Nothing!"

"Of course you don't think so, you're a princess."

"Hey! I'm tough! Who do you even go with anyways?"

Samus continued to get ready.

"Excuse me! Who?"

"Shut up Peach! You're going to wake up Zelda!"

Peach started to raise her voice even more. She used her signature high pitched whine, "then tell me!"

"I train alone. But Ike joins me."

She stopped and looked even more flustered. Her face soon lifted and a bunch of outrageous ideas started forming in her head. "Ike? You're going on dates in the middle of the night with Ike? Sammy!"

Samus abruptly stopped what she was doing and spun around to face Peach, her hand raised and ready to slap her. "I am not dating anybody! I am not interested in swordsmen. I go to train and only to train. Nothing has happened between us-"She cut herself off and turned a light shade of pink which was barely noticeable. "We both train and do our own thing."

Peach was completely oblivious to the fact that Samus's hand was raised. She always tries to threaten Peach like that, but it never works. "Why did you stutter?"

"I'm leaving now."

"Sammy!"

Samus, fuming, grabbed the nearest object- Peach's hairbrush- and threw it at the Princess.

Peach quickly ducked and scurried back over to her bed and hid under the covers, watching as Samus slammed the door. In doing so, Zelda's covers began to stur, and she mumbled a few rather irritated phrases in her sleep.

Now down the hallway, Samus began to cool off. Why was Peach always on her ass? It was her business, not the princess's; therefore she had no right to be such a drag. The familiar door of the training arena was in sight, and of course the lights were on. She entered the room and looked around, searching for the spiky blue haired mercenary.

He sat at the bench, waiting for her. The weights, dummies, and sand bags were all scattered and he was already sweating, so she assumed he came earlier than usual. For some odd reason this annoyed her; he wouldn't even have had the advantage of training if he didn't sneak up on her the first day.

"Why did you start early?"

Ike looked up at her and flashed a warm and welcoming smile. "I just wanted to catch up on a few things. Is that a problem?"

She simply scoffed and headed to her side of the gymnasium to stretch.

"Wait, Samus," Ike got to his feet and followed her across the room. "How about we do something different?"

She continued to stretch and didn't turn around to face him. "What could you possibly want to do?"

"Let's have a little one on one brawl." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"The system isn't nearly as strong as it is during the day, Ike. You know that." Samus was indeed right. The whole brawling system was fairly complicated, but very useful and efficient. During the day (around 10:00 AM to 9:00 PM) matches and battles would be safe to take part in. If someone enters through the portal and into the game, they would only be dealt damage in that stage. This means that the player would be able to feel the damage dealt on them, but only in the arena. Once they exit through the portal, it's as if they were never attacked. However, during the hours in which the brawlers usually sleep, the portal's power goes down by about 75 percent. Master Hand specified that this was to save up energy so that the portals could work properly during playable game hours. One of them would easily get hurt if hit too hard.

"We won't get hurt. We both know how much we can endure anyways." Ike leaned on the wall next to him. "Or are you afraid I'll beat you?" He flashed a grin yet again.

Samus finished her stretches and looked at him, "Afraid? I can easily take you down. "

"Oh really? Then what's stopping you?"

Samus, realizing that Ike was trying to fire her up, folded her arms. "I could bring you down in a heartbeat."

"Apparently not, if you're so reluctant…"

She grabbed her plasma pistol and stomped to the portal, "You're on."

"I'll go easy on you."

Samus glared at him and stepped on to the right platform. In a way, Ike was right. The both of them were considered to be a couple of the strongest brawlers. They were both known to be hard to take out. Samus was swift and fast, but struck like a hawk. Ike was a bit slower and stealthier, but his swings were like being hit by a pendulum. In a way, the two had quite a large amount of characteristics in common.

The two appeared on the stage, a few yards away, facing each other. The booming recorded voice slowly counted down to one, and Samus stood in her battle ready pose. Ike was a bit more laid back, his large, heavy sword held up by one hand. He was smiling at her, almost as if he was luring her in. This made Samus angry and the muscles under her suit tensed up.

"GO!"

Of course, the first to strike was Samus. She always believed that the first blow was one of the most vital hits of the game. It gave the brawler a chance to quickly deal some damage before actually getting their head into the game.

She swung her plasma whip in a strategic manner, hitting from left, right, and above. Ike managed to dodge quite a few of the attacks, but one or two broke through his shield.

"A bit clumsy, Samus?" Ike side stepped behind her and grabbed her, throwing her up in the air.

Samus felt some of the blow actually get to her, but it was nothing. It reminded her of a little pinch. Maybe what Ike said was actually true; they won't risk anything from fighting at three in the morning.

She air dodged his next attack with little movement, "A bit too slow, Ike?" Samus performed an Ariel Ace attack and her foot hit the solid floor instead of the mercenary himself.

Ike successfully dodged her kick attack. The two were both at equal levels; they had trouble landing hits on each other. He stabbed his sword into the ground, fire quickly forming around it. Samus felt a bit of the burn touch her skin, but not much. She was dealt some damage from his sudden attack.

Samus jumped up from the floor and shot Ike, paralyzing him for a second or two before landing a few kicks to his side.

He caught her by the foot and swung her across the stage.

Samus easily landed back onto the platform and once again pulled out her whip and tried to slam Ike in the side, but did not succeed.

Both players were breathing heavily now. They each had around 85 percent dealt and they both were ready to win. Ike jumped up and raised his large sword, about to slam Samus off the stage.

In a quick effort to have his plan backfire, Samus struck out her plasmatic whip. They both were now at approximately 100 percent as the whip cackled and landed on Ike's knuckles. The shock that the whip gave out dealt quite a few percentage, and Ike dropped his sword and stumbled to the ground. The sword's sharp edge landed on his left forearm, slicing into his skin. He sat on one knee and cradled his arm, cringing and gritting his teeth.

Before Samus could realize what had happened, she noticed Ike on the ground. A scarlet red shade started to drip to his leg and fall from his arm. In pure shock, she sprinted to him and fell down to the ground, examining his arm.

"Are you alright?!"

Ike squinted his eyes shut and grinded his teeth. "It's alright- just a scratch."

"Ike," She pried his right arm away from the wounded one and gasped. "I didn't mean to do that! We have to get out of here and take you to the emergency room!"

"Samus, please calm down, it wasn't your fault. I was being clumsy-"

"You're coming with me to see the nurse RIGHT now." Samus helped Ike up, letting him press most of his weight on her shoulder. She glanced at the blood still oozing from his gash and felt a sense of guilt and regret as she helped him to the emergency room.

* * *

"How did this happen, Miss Aran?"

The nurse had been interrogating Samus for the past hour. She held a clipboard full of medical information and wore a white suit. Her auburn hair was held tight in a high bun, and she had a nurse's cap over her head. Samus knew she wasn't from any game; she was just there to insure that the brawlers were healthy. She peered up through her glasses, waiting impatiently for a response.

"I told you. We were working out in the training arena. Ike decided to do some heavy, over-the-top routine and was training his sword work on a sandbag." She knew how ridiculous the story sounded. Ike was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid, and he wasn't irresponsible. What happened that morning was simply an accident. "He tripped over a weight and the sword landed directly on his forearm."

The nurse looked mildly skeptical and filled her paperwork in.

"Can I see him?"

She impatiently pointed to the curtain covering one of the five hospital beds. Samus walked over and opened up the curtain and was welcomed by Ike, who was sitting and examining his wrapped arm.

"Is everything all right?"

Ike looked up and smiled. He didn't seem like he was in much pain anymore. "A lot of stitches, a long wound, a bit stiff, the usual."

Samus paced back and forth in the room, babbling on. "I knew it was a bad idea. I caused you to get a horrible slash in your arm."

"Samus, it's okay-"

"Now you won't be able to train with me for a couple of weeks-"

Ike smirked upon hearing her words, "You enjoy my company?"

"What?- Erm- No, of course not! That's not what I meant!-"

He leaned back and tilted his head, continuing to smile.

"I'm just sorry. I feel very guilty; it's my fault."

"I'm surprised you care so much. It wasn't anything serious, Samus. I'll be fine."

"Wouldn't you be worried sick if you slashed my arm in half?"

"It's not even deep."

The nurse pulled the curtains open and walked in with a couple bottles of medication and her clipboard. "Your injury isn't serious, but I advise you to take these painkillers at least two or three times a day."

Ike was about to stand up and take the medication, but Samus beat him to it, "Thank you, nurse." The nurse turned to leave, and Samus walked over to Ike. "I need you to spend your nights in the extra guest dorm, Ike. Just until you feel better."

"I feel fine."

"Do it."

"Hm? What for?"

"I want to watch over you to make sure nothing happens. I don't care how serious it is; it was my fault and I feel obliged to do so."

"So you'll be joining me?" Ike started to smirk, earning a scoff from Samus.

"Don't get any ideas; it's only for two weeks. I'm only doing it because I feel guilty."

"Wow you can jump from sour to sweet and back to sour so easily."

"Don't ever call me sweet."

* * *

**Ugh I keep writing these so late at night. xD Why? Good question...**

**Anyways, I want to finish this soon. I just want to add a few more extra SamusXIke moments. ;D**

**I didn't know what to so in the story next, so bam here you go...**

**& I also might try a few oneshots. I have a lot of ideas, so you'll be seeing a lot of that.**

**(Ike and Samus are my OTP. GSOEIGJEIOSJGOJ)**

**Anyways, hope you like it! Was this fitting? Did you expect it? R&R's please! I love them! I'm still a noob at and they always make me so happy!**

**-XJay**


	7. Chapter 7

Three days had passed since Ike's injury, and during those three nights, Samus slept in the bed across the room from Ike. Nothing new has happened. Ike still plays his little games with Samus at an hourly rate. Every now and then he would say something smart and smirk at her. She earned quite a few complaints from her obnoxious dorm mate, Peach, too.

Samus could still clearly remember the little argument the two held out.

"What? What do you mean you're leaving me for two weeks?" Peach was being extra aggravating the day she heard the news.

"You have Zelda. I have to make sure Ike's alright."

"He's perfectly capable of watching over himself, Sammy!"

"You don't understand, princess. Now calm down. I'll be back in fourteen days."

"This isn't fair!"

"And why does it bother you so much?!"

"Because, Sammy. You're my friend and I like spending time with my friends!"

Samus grinded her teeth and struggled to keep herself from freaking out. "I'm still in the damn mansion, "Friend."

"Aw, you called me Friend! Alright, Sammy, but fourteen days only!"

Zelda was sitting there the whole time, observing the two girls while sipping on some of Peach's tea.

Samus shook her head at the thought and continued to eat her dinner. Ike and the other swordsmen were across the room, eating and chatting. She wasn't surprised at how many people asked about his wound, and each time Ike said he accidentally cut himself with his sword, a fresh wave of guilt slammed into her.

The days were slowly but surely passing by. Everything was fairly normal, and Samus still went out to work out in the early mornings. However, it was pretty lonesome. She would never admit it, even to herself, but she sort of missed Ike's company. She woke up around 1:30AM, like usual, and Ike would always be awake or he would wake up too. He would usually tease Samus- even at two in the morning.

"Leaving so soon?" He would say. "I bet you miss my company, Samus."

She sighed and looked down at her half- full plate. Only eleven more days, and then Ike can start training and brawling again. She wouldn't have to spend her time with him as much anymore. Samus often wondered why she offered to do so; his playful teasing always pissed her off. She rose from the table and headed for the trash can.

"Sammy," Peach's squeaky voice hollered at her across the room. "Come sit down with us!"

Samus's back faced Peach and she threw out her food.

"Sammy!"

She started heading for the door.

Out of nowhere, Peach's hand gripped Samus's wrist very tightly. Samus tried to shake her off, but for a soft little princess, Peach had a killer grip.

"Don't be so anti-social!" Peach dragged her to the table where she was sitting and sat her down. She then wiggled through and sat down next to Samus and Marth.

The cafeteria table was pretty small, but quite a few people were able to sit around it. Starting from Samus's left side was Toon Link, who always tried to stay around the older brawlers, Zelda, Link, Ike, Marth, and then Peach. Samus reluctantly folded her arms on the table at mumbled to herself. She knew that with Peach next to her and with what little space she had, she wouldn't be able to make a run for it. Samus peered up and noticed Ike sitting directly in front of her. He rested his chin in his palm and had his injured one placed on the surface. He was smirking and watching Samus. As a response, she huffed, rolled her eyes and looked away. The feeling she got around Ike crept in just a bit. She looked to her side and noticed Toon Link staring at her with a completely blank expression. He wasn't tall enough to be able to see past the table if he sat down, so he was standing on the bench. The kid always confused Samus- he was very hard to understand sometimes.

"So have you heard about Samus's dates?"

Samus clenched her fist at the sound of Peach's voice.

Link looked up at Peach and smirked, visibly interested in her gossip. "What dates?"

"They've been going out at literally two in the morning for the past month!"

Link cat whistled in Samus's direction, obviously trying to tease her. He was answered with a little shove from Zelda.

Samus hunched her shoulders up and glared straight at Peach, "For the last time, I just go to work out. Stop saying otherwise."

"We all know that's so not true! I mean have you noticed the way you look at Ike?"

Samus quickly glanced at Ike and noticed that he was actually frowning a bit.

Peach continued. "Come on! You two would be so adorable together," she jumped up and down in her seat and Marth put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "If only you weren't so stuck up, Sammy!"

"What did you just call me?"

She lifted her finger and started flailing it around in Samus's face. "If you were more open, maybe it would work out! I mean just maybe-"

"Princess Peach, please just drop the conversation!" Marth cut Peach off with a rather scared voice. Unlike Peach, he wasn't unaware of the things Samus could do when she was worked up. He knew it was best not to get under her skin.

"What, Marth? Well don't you think I'm right-"

Samus slammed the table, hard, with her fist. She managed to get the whole room silent, and a faint gasp from Peach. Lucas and Ness, who were happily playing around and laughing behind the table, dropped their sticks and sprinted to the doors.

"Nothing's going on, Peach."

Everyone looked at Ike, who broke the silence- including Samus.

"We're just friends. That's it."

"Oh, what a shame… Well," Peach simply shrugged and resumed back to her perky personality. "Who wants dessert?"

Samus tapped Toon Link, signifying him to move over. He went on top of Zelda's lap and Samus got up, purposely shoved past Peach, and punched the doors open.

And these were one of those times where she wished Peach never came to the damn Mansion in the first place.

* * *

Samus was walking to the dorm she and Ike shared, ready for bed. It was 10:30 PM, and she was still worked up and tired. Peach had pissed her off once again, and it still lingered. She wouldn't mind not seeing that Princess for a couple of days. However, she was a bit grateful for Marth for at least trying to get her to shut up.

Something else was still in her mind, and she didn't know why.

She didn't know why it kind of bugged her when Ike said it himself.

"We're just friends."

Why did that give her an empty feeling in her stomach? It wasn't such a big feeling, but it was there. What did that mean? Surely she wasn't disappointed? _Ugh, why would I be upset about that? Don't contradict yourself, Samus. Who CARES? _ She stopped and leaned on the wall in the corridor. Her head hurt, and her eyes were droopy. She wanted nothing more than to roll up in the bed, but she was sort of reluctant to enter that room. _You're being ridiculous. You don't even care. Just head into that room. _Samus stood up, brushed herself off and walked towards her door.

Samus turned the handle and stepped in. Ike was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, deep in thought. He looked up and was welcomed by her figure, and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Hey there. Where have you been?"

"Went to get some air." She placed her gun onto the table.

"With your pistol?"

"The outdoor fighting arena is considered very refreshing."

He chuckled and readjusted himself so that his head was resting on his pillow.

Samus headed into the bathroom and quickly took a shower and changed into her clothes. When she returned, Ike still looked deep in thought. _I wonder what's on his mind… _She pulled the covers from her bed and sat down, fluffing her pillow.

"You know I didn't exactly mean what I said at dinner today, right?"

_What?_

"Samus?"

"Oh, yes I heard you."

"Peach was pissing you off, and it got me upset."

Samus looked up and saw he was looking directly at her. She sat there in that position for quite some time. Neither of them broke eye contact. After a few moments, she curtly nodded.

Samus got up and headed for the light switch, "Thanks."

* * *

*** Thank you, Smash King24 for the really great and awesome R&R's! It really makes me happy reading them- and everybody else's! I love reviews. u ***

**Alright, so I promise there's going to be at least more Ike X Samus in the next chapter! I'm working on it now, and I think I have a good idea. (: I'll either upload it tonight (I really hope so) or tomorrow morning!**

**I also went to the previous chapters and fixed mistakes. I italicized Samus/Ike's thoughts to make it more understandable. **

**Please R&R! What would you like to see? I also have ideas for some oneshots still!**

**Thanks so much!**

**-XJay**


	8. Chapter 8

Her alarm buzzed and she quickly slapped it, so as not to awake Ike.

She looked over and his back was facing her.

The blanket was over him, but his back was bare, and his skin was shining in the bright moonlight that was seeping through their window. His body was slowly rising and falling.

Samus believed he was asleep and sighed with relief. Her mind was still a bit foggy from what he told her before she went to bed. She got up and looked over the window before changing into her Zero suit. She headed into the bathroom and splashed her face with cool water. She shut the lights off and was about the exit the dorm.

"Have fun."

His deep voice made her jump and almost scream. She turned around and looked at him. "You were up?"

"For a while."

"That's not good, Ike. You should rest up as much as you can."

He smiled.

"I mean it!"

"I know, I know. Go train."

She looked at him one last time and headed out the door. Deep down, Samus didn't like the way Ike was acting. She was fairly concerned and a bit confused as well. What if it was something to do with his arm? What if he was in pain? Maybe she should just go back and skip her workout.

But she knew she couldn't do that. For one, Ike would never tolerate that. He would force her out and probably lock the door until it was three. Another reason was that Samus couldn't skip a day. She understood how important taking a break was, but for the past week she wasn't pushing herself very hard. On some nights, she would just sit down and think.

The training arena was in sight, and the lights were all off. Samus had grown accustomed to that because of Ike's absence. A small plummeting feeling in her stomach formed. She knew she was a bit lonely during her sessions, but she didn't like thinking about it. _I've been alone so many times before Ike showed up. What's the difference? It's only been a month…_

Samus placed her gun on the bench and began to stretch. Maybe she would work on Multi-Man Brawl today… That match, after all, never interfered with the portal hours, for it was its own little category to worry about.

Samus stretched her calves out and looked at Ike's side of the gym. It was awfully quiet, and she didn't like it at all. _Ten more days of this…_

That also meant ten more days of sharing a room with Ike.

For some preposterous reason, that made Samus feel a bit down.

She rolled her eyes and gave herself a stern talking to. _Shouldn't I be glad?_

Then she remembered when Ike said he didn't mean it when he told Peach that they were "just friends."

_Ugh! _Her mind was playing games with her, and she was beginning to get pissed off. She looked over at the sandbags and decided she'd work hand to hand combat.

Samus jogged over and stood in a battle ready stance. She swiped the bag with kicks, punches, and uppercut blows. Soon enough, the bag was destroyed. She continued to the next few bags and devoured them in less than thirty seconds.

She still didn't feel occupied. Her mind was still on overdrive.

Samus looked at the treadmills and walked over. _Maybe a good, fast, long sprint will keep my mind off of things._

She stepped on the treadmill and turned it on. Once she started moving, she repeatedly pressed the MPH button.

5.5… 6.2… 7.3… 7.8…

Samus started gaining up speed, and her feet started moving faster.

8.5…9.3…9.9…10.7…

She started sprinting even faster; her mind still working her out even more.

11.5…11.7…12.0.

She was on the fastest setting, sprinting and breathing heavily. Her mind was still somehow working.

_It would be so much better if Ike was on the other treadmill- or lifting weights-_

Samus slammed her fist on the treadmill and the speed went down. She jumped up and placed her feet on the sides, breathing heavily and glaring at the machine.

She slammed her fist down once more, got off, and walked over to the bench and slumped down.

_ Ten more days! That's too far!_

She looked at the clock above her head. 2:45AM…

Samus couldn't leave now- She knew Ike would be awake… She would have to spend a few minutes extra at the arena.

But what on earth would she do?

* * *

Samus sighed when she saw the door in sight. Her morning literally consisted of her sitting on the ground, playng around with a damned beam sword. _This better not continue for the next week…_

She stepped into the room at around 3:30AM. She was expecting Ike to be fast asleep, but to her utter surprise, he was still awake.

"Ike! I told you to go to bed!

Ike looked up at her, "I wasn't able to fall asleep."

"The nurse said to rest up- I don't want you to have to sit for another week!"

He chuckled the slightest bit but stopped once he realized Samus was serious. "I'm fine, Samus, really."

She sighed reluctantly. Ike never listened to her, even if it was for his better doing. She should've given up by now, but she still feels responsible for the injury to his arm. "Alright, fine. Do you need anything? Myabe some warm milk might help you shut your eyes."

"I'm fine, Samus."

"What about a glass of water?"

"I'm okay."

Samus stared at him. Even now, he looked pretty out of it. What was on his mind? Was he in pain? Was he trying to hide it? Did he take his medicine like the nurse said to do? She turned around and headed for the bathroom with her pajamas nestled in her hand. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but Ike did seem deep in thought. _Maybe he's just very tired. I would look like that if I wanted to sleep but couldn't close my eyes… _

She easily brushed her zero suit off her muscular body and slipped her legs through the holes in her sweatpants. She then put her tank top on over her head and fixed her blonde hair. Samus looked up at herself in the mirror and for once noticed how tired she looked. She felt a bit concerned and responsible for Ike's sudden burst of insomnia, but she didn't understand why.

Opening the bathroom door, she shut off the lights and walked towards her messy mattress. The lamp on the table next to Ike's bed was on, and he sitting on the side, looking out the window.

Ike wasn't usually like this- not by Samus, at least. When he was out during the day with the others, he was more casual, calm and solemn, but when he was with Samus, he smiled and teased. Right now, he was none of the above and Samus wondered if it was something she had done or said. She cautiously sat down in her bed and continued to search him.

"Do you want me to turn the lights off, Ike?"

Ike reached over and turned the lamp off.

Samus lay down and rested her head on her pillow, still a bit unsure. She saw that Ike was still sitting up and was on the side of his bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his arm was resting in his lap. The moonlight seeping through the window hit his bare chest well. She could see the outline of his muscles and-

She immediately looked directly in front of her, noticing just then she was staring at him and felt a bit embarrassed.

Samus rolled over, her back facing him, when she heard the faintest sigh escape from Ike.

She sat straight up in her bed, "What's wrong Ike?"

She didn't get an answer.

"Did you take your painkillers," she stood up and reached for the pain medication on his nightstand. "I'm scared that you may have forgotten. Maybe that's why you look so out of it. Here, let me open it for-"

The feeling of Ike's hand grasped her wrist. She was confused and quite unsure about what to think.

"Ike? What-"

He hesitated but began to speak, "Samus," he looked directly at her.

"What's wrong? Are you alr-"

"Just for one night, I want to know what it's like to have you besides me."

Samus was completely caught off guard. Her cheeks turned a dark red shade, and she was once again thankful that the moon was the only thing providing light. "Wh-? But I'm just across the room from you-"

Ike shook his head slightly and chuckled at how lost and vulnerable Samus was, but stopped a second after. "I want you to lay with me. Just once. And then we can go back to our normal, everyday teasing and shouting. Just- one night. I want to know what it's like- what it feels like- to have you in my arms."

Samus just stood there, completely speechless. Her "butterflies" were pounding all around in her stomach. She looked at Ike, wide eyed with her mouth slightly parted.

Ike pulled her closer to him. He continued to look at her.

Samus finally regained her composure and blinked. She still didn't speak as Ike laid her down next to him. He smiled right away and wrapped both his arms around Samus once they were situated.

No matter how many butterflies Samus endured, she felt comfortable. She enjoyed the feeling of being next to him, no matter how uneasy it made her.

Ike softly pushed her hair aside. Samus's eyes widened as she quickly remembered the day during their training session.

He moved over and gently kissed her shoulder. Once again, he led a trail up and stopped a bit at her neck. Samus jumped, and Ike chuckled and continued. He then sat up a bit, putting his weight on his good arm and loomed over Samus just the slightest.

Her mind racing and her heart all out of whack, she looked up at Ike.

In a quick movement, He moved in closer and kissed her cheek. One hand was placed on the other side of her face, and he gradually moved her head to face him directly.

Before Samus had time to think about what was going on, Ike planted his lips directly on hers. Her eyelids shot up and her face was the darkest shade of red yet. She absolutely didn't expect that, and she had no idea what to do. Her heart was pounding, and she swore the feeling in her stomach was going to make her explode.

After a couple moments, Ike pulled his lips away and looked at her. She was still wide-eyed and red, and his warm smile made it even worse.

Ike lay back down and pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her head. He sighed and continued to smile. The moonlight seeping through the window rested on both of them.

Samus gingerly rested her hand on where his was- near her hip- and closed her eyes.

Ike leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Back to normal tomorrow?"

"Back to normal tomorrow."

He chuckled and closed his eyes once more for the final time that night.

* * *

**I'm not good at this...**

**xD**

**I'm sorry for always saying this but I'm out of ideas. ._. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue. 3ish?**

**I'm sorry I'm just not very motivated! ): **

**-XJay**


End file.
